Three's a Crowd
by R.S.W.D.W
Summary: Hichigo succeeds in lulling Ichigo into a comatoas state so he can tackeover, but Ichigo's self conscience creats somthing new for him to contend with.
1. Chapter 1

Three's a Crowd

Directed by R.S.W.D.W.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Manga/Aname **Bleach** in any way or form. Cuz I can

Guarantee all the fan-girls out there would hate me for all eternity.

**SUMMERY: **Hichigo succeeds in lulling Ichigo into a comatose state so he can take over

But Ichigos self conscience creates something new for him to contend with.

Hichigo: Do we need all da stuff ta start a freaking story?

R.S.W.D.W.: Yep.

Hichigo: wa'ever jus get ta da story already.

R.S.W.D.W.: Patience boy.

Hichigo: Screw that! Get on with it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 1

Three years after the war with Aizen, everyone had managed to fall into a normal routine, well as normal for them as possible anyway. Three years gave Hichigo all the time he needed, not that he had anyplace to be or anything to do, to bend and manipulate Ichigo.

At night when the 19 year old sleep he'd whisper to his king reminding his unconscious conscience of all the people he hurt, killed and disappointed.

After three years of constant unconscious reminder Ichigo had fallen into a deep hole of depression barley holding onto the ever crumbling edge.

Ichigo became detached from his friends and family, those he worked so hard to protect he now shoved away to protect them from him. His self conscience ached every fiber of his being screaming for attention, to inform the young man he was mistaken.

One night the edge of the hole gave way he could just faintly hear the hollow Hichigo cooing to him… "It'll be ok, King. Just sleep now, k." The farther into the dark abyss he fell the deeper asleep he could feel himself falling into.

Attempting to struggle yet surcoming to the pull of an eternal slumber. Deep inside his soul and hart a fiery flash tore throw the darkness and dissipated. Ichigo had now slept into a comatose state. "YES!" The hollow elated victoriously jumping and howling. "Hell ya! S'bought time! Now Kings body 'en power's all mine." 'Hummm I wouldn't say that per say.' Hichigo, arms in the air in triumph, froze in place.

'Besides Ichi-sama can wake up at anytime.' The voice echoed cooingly as Hichigo adapted a strait position with his arms to his side's choosing not to turn and face the…intruder? Cores is an intruder no one ells 'er 'sides me an da liven rock. He thinks to himself. "Really ya think so hu?"

He grins mischiefly "An' who 'er you 'sposed ta be an where d'ja come from?" He demanded, 'Humm, where did I come from and who am I. well that is an intriguing question isn't it. The voice behind him gleamed then continued. 'To answer the from I am from Ichi-sama's wanton desire to continue protecting his family and friends. His soul and hart birthed me to meet this need. Now to answer the who, I am his Hart, his Light, his Joy, his Happiness, his Compassion, his Admiration, his Intellect, his Love and his Lust.'

LUST! My god did **it** just say LUST!? Hichigo asks himself slouching over with an eyebrow twitching. 'Does that answer your questions for you Hichi-kun?' growling he responds with a mildly bored tone. "Gezz t'was an awful long winded answer." His trademark insane grin now plastered to his face, he turns to face off with the newest Ichigo look-a-like only to have his smile replaced with confusion.

Before him stood an entity with Kings orange-ish red hair and Kings face but **it** smiled glowed even, King never smiles. He looked closely at the creature only to be confused farther. "Y…you look like a g…girl! ARE THOSE BREAST!!"

He pointed like a child. 'Yep!' she chimed brightly removing her obi and opening her long haori reviling a completely nude female body. After 30 minutes of a shocked frozen stupor the hollow lashed out. "DON'T DO THAT!! PUT YER CLOSE ON DAM IT!" 'Where's the fun in that?'

She teases closing her haori, its as long as she is tall solid Wight with flames climbing up the sleeves and bottom with a red obi tying it closed the lower half raped round her like a skirt the upper v-ed from the waste to the shoulders. "So….how come yer a girl?" he asked tentively, berating himself mentally for asking. She plasters a glowing innocent-but-ya-right smile on her face and answers.

'My body is a representation of a body to which Ichi-sama lust after. 'sides if Ichi-sama were gay id appear mail.' She gleams happily with her answer. 'is someth'en the mater Hichi-kun? You keep twitching…' "Shut up you! An get lost, kings body s'not big nuff fer you too his power is mine!"

He draws his sword on her prepared to attack, she smiles sweetly at hem and he flash-steeps toward her. She sidesteps out of the way placing a hand on his chest. "ICHIGO!" Yuzu calls for her brother. "Ichigo, breakfast is ready. Are you up?" Isshin pushed past her and opened his sons bedroom door to be meat with an irate alarm clock that has not been silenced yet. Turning the contraption off he then turns and prods his son.

"Ichigo, boy its time to get up!" after no response he yells at the young man shaking him harshly. "Son! Wake up!"

"Dad what's wrong?" Yuzu ask concerned at the now panicking father. Isshin stops and terns to his daughter as the Doctor Isshin takes control. "Hell be fine dear go eat and make sure Karin remembers her school bag ok" He reassures her as he begins examining Ichigo. Humm he has a pulse, so he's not out or dead…he thinks to himself.

Hichigo lying on his back as it arches, his eyes rolled up and lids fluttering, his hands trembling as he scrapes the ground every inch of his body aching but oddly in a good way. His breathing is erratic as he whimpers and growls…or is he purring …with Hichigo its hard to tell.

A burning sensation pooling at his lower extremities as he is forced to endure a sexual sensation against his will, his body refusing to do as he demands all the wile **she,** the other entity, sits next to him gently rubbing a finger in a figure 8 pattern on his chest as she is lost in concentration to figure out, just how she is to wake her Ichi-sama.

To be brought back to Hichigo writhing under her touch as he moans. Reluctantly giving in to the need he bucks his hips into the air as he shoves his hand down his hakama thrusting up and down quickly on his throbbing erection.

His eyes watering now as he moans out. "I…I…" She leans closer to hear him. "Ichi…go?" A deep voice interrupts as she nearly jumps out of her skin she whorls round instantly on her feet and at Zangetsu's side clasping her hands together.

'Oooo! Zangetsu-kun! Its so nice to meat you up close and personal!' She gleams, Hichigo screaming behind her. "HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Zangetsu quirks an eyebrow glancing back and forth between the two. "Ahem…I thought you were Ichigo." 'Well close enough really.'

She smiles extending her hand to hem in gesture to shake his. Hichigo dragging himself off the ground with a slight flush on his face, protest's. "Wouldn' do dat if I's you, 'sides I don' wan'sta have ta see the old man all ruptured in pleasure." Zangetsu pulls away before they touch and she terns to look at Hichigo.

'Awa now I wouldn't have done that to 'em.' "And you would be?" He asks her, it was a decent question to ask of course. Its only proper to ask since your name is already know and all. 'I am Ichi-sama's Hart, his Light, his Joy, his Happiness, his Compassion, his Admiration, his Intellect, his Love and his Lust.' Zangetsu quirks an eyebrow at the last one then draws a deep breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose, she's certainly a bright entity.

Then with clarity ask. "And your name is?" She looks at him dumbfounded. "Che' **it** probably aint got a name." 'Your right Hichi-kun I don't, Ichi-sama hasn't given me one like he has you.' she smiles. "So well jus call ya **it** tell…ow!" Zangetsu thwacks the hollow on the head. "You're a female representation of Ichigo, though I'm not adequate in naming thing, **we'll** call you Shichigo." Zangetsu stats solemnly glaring at Hichigo, she looks up with a finger pressed agents her lip then smile after contemplating the name. 'Yes I like it.' Hichigo scratched his head. "Gezz yer as original as king."

"So, he wont wake up?" Urahara asked looking over Ichigos ever slumbering body. "Yes, he had been getting depressed laity and more so these past few weeks. I should have intervened." Urahara pats Isshin's shoulder as the man continues. "I think he's in a coma he's got all the symptoms." Urahara examines him further. "Had any problems with his hollow?"

"No, not yet I had assumed maybe they were at it agene but neither one has surfaced all day." "Humm, well I think it beast to move him to my shoten, just in case his hollow dose come through he'll be safely tucked away from innocent bystanders." Isshin reluctantly agreed and the two moved Ichigos body to Urahara's Shoten and into a make-shift hospital tent. "Oi, was a mater with Ichigo, why's e sleep'en on the job?" Renji asks just coming through the door.

"Aaa, Freeloader! Good u can help look after Ichigo-kun while you're here." Renji Twitches and wines in protest. "WHAT!? Why the hell would I do that? And what's the mater with him anyway?" Urahara frowns "Ho hum. It seams our Ichi-kun has allowed himself to fall into a comma."

"WHAT!" The red-head screams then turns to look at the young soul reaper sleeping away oblivious to the outside world. "Yes that's right he's slipped into a comma and I want to keep a close eye on him. Just in case." "In case his hollow makes a move." Renji finishes for him looking at the teen with heavy eyes.

Urahara and Isshin leave to fetch the remainder of the medical equipment leaving the red-head to look after hem tell they return. Renji walks over to him and sits in a chair left there. "Some mess you've gotten yourself into."

R.S.W.D.W. "So what did u think?"

Hichi "So k i guss."

R.S.W.D.W. "Great then on with chapi 2!"

Hichi "..."

R.S.W.D.W. "What is my fly open?"


	2. Chapter 2

Three's A Crowd

Chapter 2

R.S.W.D.W: My, my, allow me to apologies for the o.o.cness…still not sure of all the rules but I'm rereading them …just to insure I'm not gonna piss anyone off…though that's never stopped me before. And WOW! My first time writing a fight! Pleas review and tell me if it was worth the effort. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. And this may contain spoilage!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Urahara and Isshin make there way out side to gather the rest of the medical equipment for Ichigo, leaving Renji behind to look after him.

"I don't care! I will have Kings Power to my self!" He all but pouts his declaration. 'Aww Hichi-kun, try to under stand…' He glares at her waiting for the rest of her sentence that never comes. "Understand what?" He growls pinching the bridge of his nose and watching as her cheerful demeanor turns to a sinister dark glow and she answers. 'Your not strong nuff to take it away.'

Looking at her dumfounded for all of three minutes then pointing an accusing finger her way with a tirade's. "Ha, I new it, ya wants king's power fer yer self!" She looks at him with a hurt frown. Now, now Hichi-kun Ichi-sama's power is his and his alone you just aid him with a boost ever so often.

She terns away from him to look for Zangetsu, she after all wants an intelligent conversation.

Hichigo takes the opportunity to attack her, she turns back suddenly in time to stop him from grabbing her, the two wrestle shoving each other back and forth. This is not going to end well. Shichigo growls as the hollow grins at her. "Aww, was da mater scared of losing?" He snickers as she death glares him 'No I'm worried that this little skirmish is going to attract unwanted company.' She attempts to throw him to the ground but he jumps to the movement landing on his feet and shoves her back, he smashes a knee up to land on her stomach but she blocks with her leg. Outside of Ichigos body his reiatsu flutters and fluctuates, going unnoticed by anyone.

Urahara and Isshin rush with the equipment as Ichigos reiatsu begins climbing out of control. Renji sits quietly pondering to himself as weather or not he should contact sole society with the news, surely someone should know what happened. As he reaches for his communicator, the spiritual pressure emitting from the teen spikes incredible high, nearly suffocating the redhead.

Shichigo scrambles to her feet after being thrown to the ground and rushes Hichigo, who is dissolving from the inner world to the front line of Ichigo's conscience. So that he can seize control of his king and his power. "Later, doll." He sneers a grin only to replace it with surprise as Shichigo grabs hold of him. 'No you don't!' She hisses in response as they dissolve together. After reappearing in Ichigos consciousness, she lands a left fist onto the hollows cheek knocking him back. He spin kicks at her and she dukes under avoiding the strike.

'This is pointless! All you're doing is attracting unwanted pests!' She growls, tossing several punches at him. "Aaaw, don worry doll I'lls take care of em." He grinned dodging another punch only to be caught by surprise as a foot connects to the side of his face landing him on the ground. He kicks at her and she swiftly dodges. Your not gonna do much damage down there Hichi-kun.

"Dam it." Isshin growls as he and Urahara hurry through the door and to the basement. "Feels like the fight started doesn't it?" Urahara muses more than asks.

Renji sits frozen in place nearly unable to move or breath as the teen's reiatsu pours out. _Dam it I should tell someone!_ The redhead growls to him self as he reaches for the cell-phone looking communicator to contact sole society. It begins beeping before he can open the device.

"Great." He stats aloud solemnly. _A hollow, just one bloke from here. _He stands to go so that he can dispatch the creature quickly and return to help with Ichigo, nearly out side of the tent the communicator sounds off again. "Another…" Renji closes the communicator and it sound off again. Rushing over to Isshin and Urahara he informs them there are twelve high level Hollows on there way to the Shoten.

"Yes with all of Ichigo's spirit pressure beaconing them, they'll be here in no time." Urahara offers blandly. Renji's communicator sounds yet again though this time it goes unanswered. A distorted black hole begins ripping and opening into the ceiling of the shoten basement, and hollow's begin to flood through the portal.

'See what you've caused!' Shichigo growls as they shove against one another hand's and finger locked onto and entwined with each other. "What er ya scared, Shichi?" He coos at her with his trademark psychotic grin as he quickly twists around and flings her over his shoulder to the ground. She twists and terns in air landing on her feet, he sighs frustrated at her agility and rushes her. Locking hand's together, toe to toe, forehead to forehead the two push and shove each other, trying to force the other down to claim victory.

Urahara dispatches four hollows as Renji slays five, but really this is no time to count! Is it? Isshin destroys two as a third sneaks up on him knocking him to the ground quickly; it slams its arm down on him but never connects as it dissolves into thin air. Isshin watches as Zabimaru returns to a reasonable size before Renji launches it into another enemy, before number seven dissolved a red blast scatters everyone blowing away the tent that had surrounded Ichigo.

The slumbering shinigami's souring reiatsu shielding him and the bead from flying away with the rest of the surrounding's. Urahara, Renji and Isshin instantly flash step's to surround the boy. "Dam, that was too close." Renji growls, eyeing the hollows in his line of sight as Isshin gives a reassuring. "Ha, ha!" Urahara glances over his shoulder to ensure Ichigo is still Ichigo and is surprised to see the boy's hands moving, griping the bead sheets fiercely. Urahara grins to himself to be cut short as his body fills with dread.

'"Son of a bitch, that was close!"' Shichigo and Hichigo curs in unison as they stand blinking dumbfounded cheek to cheek. Slowly looking at each other through the corners of there eyes, but the Hollow becomes distracted as he notices something just behind the female version of his King. 'It's going to happen again. There not watching above them.'

Hichigo looks barley able to see a massive form through the now squinting eyes of his kings corporal body as the figure is bleared by a shimmering of red energy. 'We need to move…!' Shichigo orders. "If ya'd let go o me I'll move em for us!" Hichigo growled 'Sorry Hichi-kun I just cant trust you.' They glare at one another then to the sky, Shichigo glances to one side as she noticed a distorted movement and Hichigo looking back behind her to realize he wasn't seeing things.

"Above us!" Urahara shouts out as the other two glances up at the large hollow preparing a missive cero blast. Urahara spins to thunk Ichigo on the side of his head with the flaming scull emblem at the bottom of his Cain, the blast is released and hurtles towered them. "What the hell are ya doing? What if it's not Ichi…" The read head, cut short of his fit is shoved to safety by Isshin. All three men firmly planted on the ground as the energy mass whirls, twists and howls around them yet never touching any of them.

Renji looks up slowly only to be meet with haunting black eyes with burning gold irises looking back at him with a leer. "Oh my." Urahara muses as the Hollow representation of Ichigo terns to death glare him, which was when the tattooed red head noticed the hollow was carrying the unconscious soul reaper Ichigo.

"How interesting!" Isshin blurts out as the others look at him looking up at there shield…wait did they have a shield to begin with! Renji looks up as he is smacked in the face with a flamed embroidered Wight Haori. Ripping it from his face he glares at the figure, _Is that Ichigo?_

He asks himself then glances to the hollow, which has his own shocked stupor plastered to his face. Hichigo never imagined the female would be so powerful as to be able to deflect the massive cero blast and what's more she's not even straining. 

_DAM IT! She's such a show off! … That's my department._ He frowns then notes she's holding Ichigos corporal body, the cero blast dissipates into thin air. Hichigo grins sadistically leaping to his feet and pointing his fingers at the massive hollow that had realest the cero blast and unleashed his own, blowing the monster in half.

Shichigo glances at him and then to the Ichigo shinigami he held at the waste hunched over. 'Still sleeping?' she ponders out loud.

She turns to deposit Ichigos corporal body to Isshin and firmly locks eyes with Hichigo, he rolls his with bitter frustration and plops the shinigami version onto Renji's lap. He then draws out his version of Zangetsu; Shichigo holds her hand out in the direction of the slumbering shinigami.

May I barrow you, Zangetsu? The sword on Ichigos back disappears and reapers, hilt in hand and after giving a mischievous grin to each other the Hollow Ichigo and the Representative Ichigo quickly slice and plow there way through hollow after hollow inching there way closer and closer to the distorted portal. "I…is that Ichigo?" Isshin asks as Renji sneers. "If that's supposed ta be Ichigo, then who the hell am I holden?"

"I think we should be more concerned as to why Ichigo's hollow is cooperating and not worry to much a bought the new representative." Urahara waggles a finger at the red head. "And I do believe the Ichigo look-a-like is another split spirit form of Ichigo. The hollow version was created through the necessity to fight and not lose, therefore the new one has to be of an equivalent reason."

Renji looks at hem blankly with a slight pink tinge to his cheek, he hate's sounding like a small child asking questions like this one when he should so obviously know the answer. And of all the people to have to sound foolish in front of than, Kisuke Urahara.

"So is he a representative or a split spirit?" "Good question, I was a bought to ask the same thing!" Isshin blares out head patting a now fully blushing Renji. Urahara gleams and sparkles he's definitely gonna teas Renji a bought this one for a long time. "Well! Just as that one is a representative of the will to fight…" Urahara points at Hichigo. "…then the other is surly a representative of another part of Ichigos subconscious." Both men stare blankly at the utterly simple explanation, a simplicity that's not one of Urahara's forte then shiver at the combination of his gleaming, for his answer, and Hichigo's sadistic laughter.

As Renji shivered a stray hollow appeared behind him. "Scream Benihime!" The wayward hollow smashes its clawed fists agents the red blood shield predeceased by Urahara's sword, sending Renji scrambling to his feet away from the said hollow lugging the sleeping Ichigo with him.

Before any of the men could counter attack a cero blast slices through the hollow's mask. Renji's tattooed eyebrow twitched as a very angry ecoish voice screamed at him. "Ifen ya go's en get King killed I'll make ya suffer for I kill ya!" The irate albino turns back to give Shichigo a glance, she nods and the two slices through the mass of hollows blocking them from the portal. With there removal they stand back to back facing the distorted whole, Hichigo on the right and Shichigo on the left.

They raise there weapons, as Shichigo quickly ponders how Zangetsu can be in two places at once but quickly relinquishes that thought for later as they unisonly summon a Getsuga Tenshou and hurling the attack into the portal, destroying it.

'Well with that done these small fries will be a snap to clean up.' Shichigo smiles aloud splitting the head of another hollow, Hichigo gleams his usual psychotic grin and rushes after as many hollows as possible. Urahara dispatches another hollow before it gets to close to the group and to close to both parts of Ichigo that were leafed in there care. He then surveys the room as there are no longer any hollows left save the albino version of Ichigo.

"Well that was fast wasn't it." Isshin observes more than he asks, standing next to a befuddled Abarai as they each hold onto an Ichigo counterpart. The red head terns to ask a question mouth agape but his inquiry is forever lost as he come face to face with a pair of black eye's and gold irises death glaring him. The hollow Ichigo snarls and harshly grasp's at his slumbering King, Renji struggles unwilling to give up the boy to a hollow.

"Let go dumb ass, he's mine!" thunk "…uun…" Hichigo falls to his knees grasping his now pounding head as Shichigo stands above him with Zangetsu's hilt pointing in the direction of his agitated head. 'My, my so possessive aren't we.' She smiles, Hichigo shades his eyes from the sparkly-ness of her gleaming. "Bitch." Is all that is heard from the albino rubbing his head. Renji blinks several times before stuttering out.

"Y…you…you look like Ichigo…" He trails off as he looks the figure over nearly convulsing after the downing realization kicked the hell out of him, he drops the shinigami as his mouth falls open and he gapes at her. "You! You look like a woman! Wha…what the hell are tho…!" He cuts himself short knowing dam well he sounds like a moron and is positive his face is blushing bright red as he feels as though he's a bought to burst into flames, his embarrassment is not help as a grinning Isshin wraps an arm over his shoulder's and stats loudly with a thumbs up. "There called Breast, boy and a fine example."

Now turning blue, since he forgot to breathe, the red head inches away from them slowly. 'Why thank you!' She gleams even brighter. "Sh'up you perv! And you, you keep yer dam close on dis time!" Hichigo glares at the two holding her haori shut after quickly tying her obi tighter.

END OF CHAPI 2

R.S.W.D.W: So what did you think? Did the fight sound ok? Or did I suck?

Hichigo: Eeah, it was to short.

Shichigo: Short? It was four pages long THAT'S IMPRESIV!

Ichigo: WHY THE HELL AM I STILL ASLEP! ….who are you? points finger at

Shichigo


	3. Chapter 3

R.S.W.D.W: Sorry this took me so long to post, my friend's requested a story and then my plot hole fell through on this and I had to start over.

Hichigo: Wha' da' ya mean start all over!? I just got done learn'en my lines!

Shichigo: So, we have to learn a new script?

Ichigo: STOP IGNORING ME! Do I even wake up in this?

R.S.W.D.W: Ignore you!? How could I possibly ignore you! You snore loud nuff ta wake the dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CHAPI 3

After settling both parts of Ichigo into a small room Urahara ask "So dear what's your name?" she gleams at him as she answers 'Zangetsu named me Shichigo.' "So now, I presume you're a part of Ichigos soul as well?" Urahara asks smiling behind his fan.

'Yes! I am his Hart, his Light, his Joy, his Happiness, his Compassion, his Admiration, his Intellect, his Love and his Lust.'

She chimed as Urahara happily pondered her existence. Isshin stood next to him taping the side of his chin and Renji lost all color save for a slight pink blush staining the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

_Lust! Did she just say lust?_ Is all the red head could focus on before realizing he had dropped Ichigo.Franticly searching around he spotted the hollow slowly slinking away with him.

"Hay, get yer ass back here with him!" Renji yell's after him pointing an accusing finger his direction. Hichigo stops in his retreat and terns to face the red head with a smirk but is sent flying into the wall after making his a bought-face by Shichigo who is now holding the sleeping Shinigami.

A few hours later nearly all of soul society's captains and lieutenants were gathered at the little shoten, marveling at the comatose Ichigo, an irate hollow Ichigo and a bright and friendly female Ichigo-look-a-like.

'I am his Hart, his Light, his Joy, his Happiness, his Compassion, his Admiration, his Intellect, his Love and his Lust.' She all but sings as she introduces herself yet again, they all stand deathly still, staring at her looking like fish out of water gapping at air, though Byakuya merely lifted a stiff eyebrow.

"So then how do we wake him up?" Rukia asks Urahara but glares at the hollow then turning her gaze onto Shichigo. She marvels at how seemingly normal she looks even with that orange head of spiky hair.

_I wonder if this is what Ichigo would look like if he smiled more. _She thinks to herself then snaps back to reality as Isshin explains the components of a coma.

"Tuh, the hollow over there's probably ta blame!" Renji glares the accusation at Hichigo as said hollow shoves him against the wall.

"Ha! S'not my fault king's so week he let himself slip." Renji shoves him back as they come to rest in the middle of the hallway and growls in a deep tone "Yer probably just pretending ta be _stupid_." emphasizing the last word, reaching for his sword.

'Now boys, that's enough.' Shichigo intervenes placing a hand on Hichigo's shoulder sending lustful yet painful sensations coursing through his body. After she demobilized him she grabbed him by the nap of the collar and dragged him into the small room with Ichi-sama and left him to writhe in blissful pain.

"W…wh-what did you do to em?" Renji asks blinking looking back and forth to the hollow and Shichigo. She gleams flapping a hand 'Ho nothing much really! He'll be all settled in a few moments.'

"I HATE YOU!" is all that's heard from behind her. Renji looks blankly at the hollow as he continues growling and cursing then asks her. "So, now what's his problem?" she glares over her shoulder and responds. 'Ho not much, he's just irritated cuz he can't reach his release…' "SHUT UP!" Hichigo screams out bounding into the hallway with a fierce blush across his face. "Shut up shutupshutupshutup!"

Renji leans towered him towering over him to respond. "Why don't ya do the same!" death glaring the red head Hichigo leans into him uncomfortably close yelling back "Why don' cha try making me ya overgrown ape!"

Grabbing the front of the hollows haori, Renji yell back. "Fine by me!" Hichigo grins lopsidedly and remarks "Bring it, pineapple." 'Now boys that's enough, this is hardly the time and place for fighting.' Shichigo intervenes placing a hand on there chest's.

Hichigo falls back against the wall and slides down a Wight eyebrow twitching furiously as he holds his crotch as the pain of no release builds adding to the pain that had built earlier.

Renji steps back to the other side of the wall blushing profusely as he realizes first hand what it is she had done to the hollow. Twitching an eyebrow of his own he fights every pleasure nerve in his body that was screaming for more. His body shivers as his cock hardened with a pooling warmth building at his groin, his breathing hitches as his erection throbs at the exhilaration his panting created.

Wrapping his arms around his waste he sinks to the floor in a fetal position his head on his knees. Fighting a profusely, irritating battle with his body, to keep control.

'Oooo such marvelous control!' Shichigo praises as Rukia pushes past Isshin and Urahara to her friend. "Wha...What did you do! Renji! Renji are you all right?" she reaches out to hem only to have him point a finger in her face and growl out at her. "DON'T!" she blinks several times prepared to ask him what he meant but was cut off before she opened her mouth with him exclaiming. "No…go away…no touch." shaking his head now. "No touchy."

Rukia stands looking at him dumbfounded then glares at Shichigo. Gathering all the air of a Kuchiki she then demand's in a stern voice "What did you do to him?"

The orange hared woman shrugs her shoulders and answers her simply

'Well I am part of Ichi-sama's lust.' As the donning realization of her sentence hit them, everyone steeps back away from her and Rukia finds herself settled behind Byakuya.

With a fan covering his shit-eating grin Urahara places a hand on her shoulder and gleam's "Ho my how interesting indeed!" his eyebrow twitches and he races to the bathroom to find immediate release.

After everyone settled down, all but a few left to return to soul society, Shichigo set next to the sleeping Ichigo and studied him intently pondering any and all aspects to why he wasn't waking up.

From the corner farthest from her Hichigo scowls at her and his King.

'Your glaring isn't going to help you, Hichi-kun.' She smiled at him.

"So." He growled at her. She smiles sweetly and pats the floor next to her. Sending an unspoken invitation to him, he stares at the floor then to her and to the floor again.

She offers that raptures blissful felling. A wonderful felling, that could be the equivalent to any addictive drug. A wanton desirable felling he'd love to explore further, however, his inability to come is complicating matters painfully. Instead of bliss and pleasure his body is raked in pain, frustrating him more, farther than any loss of battle with any foe had ever managed.

But the hell if he tells her that! Screw the pain he still gets a few seconds of pure lust before that.

He crawls over, lying on his back. She runs her index finger in a figure eight over his abdomens. His eyes shut as a content lustful expression tacks the place of his usual scowl but is quickly replaced by pain. He rolls to his side, away from her, cringing in pain.

Shichigo gazes at his back, troubled by his pain. She looks to Ichigo and asks herself more than anyone in particular. 'Why won't you wake up?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

R.S.W.D.W: Gerrr! I'm so not happy with this chapi. All of my plot holes keep falling apart! So I'm ending it here, sorry so short but the next chapi should be humorous with slight RenxHichi and if it terns out to be the last chapi it will also have IchixHichi. ;p

Renji: W-what! (Twitching insanely) RenxHichi! WHAT!

Hichigo: (Grinning like a Cheshire cat) Aww come on Renji it'll be fun. (Wink)

Renji: (hiding behind authoress) Y-you touch me and I'll kill you!

Shichigo: So all you readers pleas enjoy and pleas comment! (Gleaming a smile to audience.)


	4. Chapter 4

R.S.W.D.W: Ok! So here's the forth chapter for three's a crowd. Hopefully my plot hole's can hold together long enough for me to finish it.

Ichigo: (gives puppy eye's to authoress) Do I ever wake up?

R.S.W.D.W: Of course dear! I'm just not sure if it'll be this one or the next.

Ichigo: (sigh's loudly)

Renji: I'd happily trade ya places.

Ichigo: …Why?

Hichigo: RenxHichi.(smiles evilly)

Ichigo: …!

R.S.W.D.W: And if were lucky IchixHichi!

Ichigo: WHAT!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapi 4

Later that evening Byakuya came back to inquire as to whether or not his vice-captain was coming back to soul society this evening or not. He inters the room to fined Shichigo, Renji, the hollow, and Urahara sitting in a cercal playing cards.

He raised an eyebrow as he unwillingly note's that Urahara, Renji and Hichigo are in there boxers and the woman is, thankfully, fully dressed.

"Um…sorry captain…um…we were…playen poker and …um…" Renji stutters out apologetically, mortified that his captain found him in such a compromising situation. Hichigo glares at Byakuya and finishes Renji's sentence. "But da' perv over there go' da' bright idea ta tern it inta' strip session."

Jerking his head in Urahara's direction to emphasis, 'the perv' "Yes and Shichigo is a marvelous player, such a quick learner!" Urahara gleams only to but cut down by Hichigo growling at him. "Quick learner my ass, King's always known how ta play! She's just playing ya a fool."

Renji glares at Hichigo and growls in a low tone. "And yer in your boxer's cuz why?"

Shichigo gleams at Byakuya with her usual cheerfulness, he then looks back to Renji who is busy with a distracting game of stare down with the hollow.

"Abarai, keep me notified of any changes to Kurosaki's condition." Renji snaps his attention back to his caption "Yes sir!" "Ha you blinked ha, ha, ha!" was all that came from the hollow's direction.

Byakuya walks away as Renji mumbles something inaudible to said hollow, probably an insult if he new his lieutenant. Shichigo chimed out happily 'Full house, I win!' the room was then filled with dispirit and disappointed moans only to fall quiet again as she stated in a firm demand. 'Pay up.'

Byakuya leaves as the room is filled with unwilling groans and growls. The three stand reluctantly shedding the last bit of clothing they all clung to.

Urahara frowned at his bad luck, one would assume with three against one and said one only having two articles of clothing that said three would win instantly…it just wasn't meant to happen.

Renji stood awkwardly staring at the wall behind her with a blush staining his face, mentally kicking himself for agreeing to play. Let alone the embarrassment of his caption finding him.

Hichigo slouches forward staring off into the corner next to Urahara looking bored as ever. Not really caring a bought any repercussions if caught he glances inconspicuously at the so called competition. Shooting a quick glance at the blond and wishing he hadn't. The man was as white as he is, he then stands a little straighter and sways left to right like a child that can't stand still.

Stilling a glance at the red head next, he stops immediately resuming his glaring at the corner with a quirked eyebrow. He didn't even get past the tattoo formation on the man's side above the hip. Something a bought those dam tattoo's that grabbed his attention. Sighing in frustration, not knowing what the unfamiliar twisting feeling in his chest could possibly be, he puts it of as just his competitive nature.

He then boldly terns to the red head and looks him over, grinning slyly as Renji lock's eye's with him. "My, my Abarai Renji aren't you just blest. _Every_ _thing's_ proportionate to _every thing_." Hichigo cackles sadistically as Renji blushes redder than his hair and nearly falls to the floor trying to put his close back on.

Shichigo gleams brightly at the hollow 'Why Hichi-kun, now who's being the _perv_?' she giggles as the three dress themselves, enjoying the show Hichigo is now inclined to perform so he can watch the red head burn even brighter as he now couldn't stop star…glaring! I mean glaring a…um death glare at the hollow.

Hichigo slowly putt's his close on, teasingly gliding his hands over his body. He circled a finger round his nipple and then his belly-button as he wrapped his haori around himself. And cackled when Renji stammered out the door after realizing he really had been staring.

Shichigo giggles and applauds the performance given by her counterpart and Urahara sulks away thoroughly bummed not having a chance to see the girl of the group shed a single article of clothing. Though on the other hand he knows not to con Ichigo into any thing with a game of poker ells hell lose for sure and the look on the free-loader's face was priceless.

_Stupid hollow, what the hell did he think he was doing. Looking at me like that, like I was…was…STUPID HOLLOW!_ Renji angrily growls to himself as said hollow chases after him to relentlessly teas him more.

"Aaaw what's the mater red didn't ya like my show?" Hichigo asks grinning ear to ear enjoying the twitching made by the Vice-caption. Renji glares over his shoulder and growls back to him "Go away you dammed pest!" and storms off to a bedroom to try and rest before anymore hollows come along.

"Aaaw that hurt's Ren." Hichigo pouts wiping away an imaginary tear as he follows the red head into the room. Renji turns abruptly shoving the hollow into the wall pinning him there. "Don't you dare call me that! I tolerate Red cuz your part of Ichigo and if you get hurt he might get hurt…don't you even think I'll let you call me that!"

Softening his eyes but keeping the insane grin he boldly presses on to further annoy the red head despite being pinned to the wall. "Oh but I thinks ya like's it, sides it fits you."

Renji blushes and realizes just how close the albino is leaning into him tell the sentence he just muttered sunk in. "Fits me! You're a stinking little…" Hichigo cackles cutting hem off from his sentence with his own. "That's right and sides I think you did enjoyed that little show I gave and I bet you'd like ta see more."

The two continued bickering and teasing oblivious to the pare that were watching them. "Humm, hollow-kun seams to be insistent on teasing Abarai-kun. This may not end well for ether of them." Urahara whispers, glancing to Shichigo who at the moment is grinning as wildly as Hichigo.

She lifts her index finger and begins tracing a figure eight in the air in there direction. Urahara slaps a hand over his mouth to keep a laugh from escaping and ruining the delicious set up.

"I didn't enjoy anything coming from you." Renji towers over Hichigo and begins rubbing the side of his temple as Shichigo's 'effect' takes hold of him. "I think ya did" Hichigo coos blinking his eyes as the 'effect' hits him. They stand death glaring each other Hichigo grins lopsidedly. "Did to." Renji frowns glaring at him. "Do not."

The hollow leans in closer with half lid eyes to chime another teasing insult but nothing came to out of his mouth. He stands there staring, breathing in Renji's scent.

The red head looks down at the hollow his breath becoming deep and racing a bit the closer Hichigo leans toward him. Renji's eyes widen as he realizes the hollow is now licking the underside of his jaw line. The red head groans softly eliciting a shiver from Hichigo who in tern pounces onto the taller man smashing his lips onto the red head and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Renji growls deep in his throat kissing the albino bake furiously only parting for gasps of air. Half lid gold irises gaze at the swelling lips in front of him. Renji looking down at a lust filled face pulls the albino off him earning a frustrated grown from the hollow. Once on the floor Renji quickly removes Hichigo's obi, haori and hakama with practically one swift move shoving the articles down a slim, toned figure. The red head shivers as the hollow's hands glides over his body, mimicking the action to his own cloths.

Hichigo licks and kisses his jaw line moving down to the rapidly speeding pulse at the juncture of the shoulder and neck. Renji shivers then swiftly bends down to lift the hollow into there previous position smashing him into the wall. Hichigo wraps his legs around again as the red head perches him against the wall with his body as one hand keeps him held up as the other probes his iterance.

Impatient the hollow bites down harshly into sensitive skin on Renji's shoulder then laps at the blood blooming from the wound with a satisfied groan. Renji shudders and removes his probing hand and impales the now giggling albino with his throbbing cock.

Hichigo moans loudly at the forced entry laying his head flush against the wall as the red head gently pushes the rest of his length in to the hilt and the hollow squirming a bit to get a better position.

Hichigo growls at Renji with a scowl chiseling his features. "Dammit, 'red' yer no' gonna brake me, stop wit' all da niceness already!" with a sly twisted grin stretching his own face, Renji retorts. "Figures you'd be a masochist." "Shut…Aaa!" the hollow cut off from what ever sentence he was a bought to form by the red head rapidly thrusting his cock into ass.

The albino digs blunt nails into Renji's shoulders marring red whelps over them down to his chest. Hichigo arches his back against the red head and off the wall, forcing a new position that causes Renji to slam into his prostate. "Aaaa! Th-there…aaa…again…d-do a-again!" compiling to the request the red head continues assaulting his prostate.

Hichigo pants and moans in pleasure with his eyes closed, white bursts of light clutter his vision the closer to his climax he gets. Renji, panting hot breath onto his shoulder, moans occasionally when the hollow squirms beneath him.

Ruptured in bliss Hichigo suddenly fells the cliff of his climax crumble away from him as his body is racked in pain. He threw his head against the wall yell ing in pain, the muscles of his body contracting around Renji's cock causing him to reach his climax and coming deep into the hollow that clings to him. After he rode out his orgasm he slid to the floor pulling out of the albino.

Hichigo sits on the floor panting for air holding crotch in pain. Raising a tattooed eyebrow at him Renji smirks. "So guess not comen really dose hurt like hell." Hichigo simply responds with a guttural growl as his pain slowly subsides.

Hichigo watches Renji gathers his clothes then looks sharply at him. "What in the hell just possessed me…to…!" grinning lopsidedly at the now flustered red head the albino responds. "Ha, probably that girl look a like of king's." Renji pails almost as white as the hollow as they look to the open door the red head quietly remarks. "Hop no one saw anything." Blushing at the thought of on lookers goggling his moment of lust.

"Tuh, who cares." Is all the reassurance Hichigo offers Renji before he too gathers his clothes. The two stand awkwardly face to face, looking to the open door then to the bathroom that's just across the hall and visible from were they are. Renji scoffs at the hollow contemplating there next move.

Hichigo snarls a frown at him. "Don' look at me dat way I aint just gonna stand er wit' yer seed in my ass whilst you freely clean yer self." Renji frowns at him "Ya ok fine."

The two death glare's one another before shunpoing into the bathroom and into the shower.

Because they wanted to get clean…not because they were competitive…

"Ha! Got er first red." The hollow gloated as the red head growled at him. "Ya, what ever, just hurry up so we can get away from each other."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R.S.W.D.W: ok so here's the 4 chapi! I'm still not to happy with it. It still sounds like its rambling.

Ichigo: (Sighs) So I don't wake up on this chapter how's bought next time?

R.S.W.D.W: Humm at this point I'm not sure.

Shichigo: Don't forget to comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I left everyone hanging! Time has not been on my side at all and I really don't like this chapter, its missing a lot of stuff but I don't have time to fuss over it. I will after I get some time to spare till then hope you enjoy.**

R.S.W.D.W: So anyway here's chapi 5. And yes, I think you will be waking up this time Ichi-kun.

Ichigo: Bought damn time!

Renji: (shivers) Do I get to leave now?

Hichigo: Aaaw, but we were having so much fun.(evil grin)

Renji: SHUT UP…GET OFF ME!

Ichigo: (looks at them blankly) …?

Beta Read By, Apple Blossom

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_So your life sucks, so does everyone else in the world so move on. And if someone is to blame for it walk away quietly and seek vengeance at an unsuspecting, opportune moment."_

-Nisei-Sama-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sitting next to the slumbering Ichigo, Shichigo thinks over the possibilities to why the shinigami is not waking up for any reason. The first scenario she envisioned had Ichi-sama waking startled by the alarm clock! Ichigo leaps out of his bead flailing his arms in alarm he was late! Why, when his clock got him up on time…She'd work that out later…He rushes to get dressed running around the room franticly; bursting out of the room, into the hallway, in his haste of putting a sock on he stumbles down the stairs!

…scratch that… The coma wasn't educed by physical trauma. Next was… Everyone in soul society is against him! Every where the teen turns there's another prick waiting to stab him in the back. At home the vizards have all abandoned him. His close friends like Orihime and Chad avoid him like the plague! And, uh; no that's not it. He's getting along with everyone!

She started to contemplate on the final scenario when Hichi-kun interrupted her thoughts with a barley audible growl. She looks over to the sleeping hollow and grins trying not to bust out laughing and wake him up.

The albino lying on his side next to the corporal Ichigo quietly sucks his thumb growling ever so often tell one part of his dream, assumable, causes him to bite down, a little harsher than he liked on his thumb therefore, causing the sleeping hollow to jerk onto his back, thumb out of his mouth now as he shoots the hand into the air scratching at whatever fantasy is attacking him and hissing softly then he rolls over to his other side.

_Ok enough distractions back to Ichi-sama. Ok…so…next is…_ **snort!** "Pink daffodils!" **hisss! **The hollow burst's out clawing at air again. "What the hell was that about?" Renji asks, ducking his head into the room. 'I think he's having a bad run in with pink daffodils…' she cups her hand over her mouth to suffocate any loud hysterical laughing.

Renji grins maniacally taking a personal note to remember that one. He walks by the room on his way out of the shop when his pager goes's off. _Damn, not again!_ He thinks to himself checking for the location then hurrying away to face off with another hollow.

**Hiss!** "Sto' huggen me!" **Gerrr… **Hichigo continues with hisnightmare of giant pink daffodils with giant glittery happy eyes and smiles frolicly chasing after him to hug and cuddle him. "NO! OFF ME!" **snarl…hisss.** Shichigo, losing her silence, laughs hysterically falling off of her seat and into the floor as the albino cat-scratches the air hissing and growling unaffected with her noise he remains asleep.

The hollow resumes his moment of silence. His back on the floor one arm and leg stoned haphazardly over Ichigos corporal body as he begins drooling. Only the tranquil serenity is shattered as Renji comes smashing through the roof and on top of the hollow! Shichigo escapes swiftly with both the shinigami and corporal bodies.

Hichigo, gasping for air, shoves a semi conches Renji off of him. "Teck' come back fer more did ya." He teases. "Shup' Hollow…" Renji retorts before the swine-like hollow he was battling follows after him only to be disposed of as fast as its appearance by the female look-a-like.

"Th-thanks." Renji offers Shichigo 'Your welcome, are you all right?' she asks "Ya I'll be fine." The red head smirks. Suddenly the room is full of bright light and the explosion is heard for four blocks away. A thick brown cloud billows slowly up and out of the hole in the ceiling, rendering everyone's vision. "Is every one ok?" Urahara's voice calls out.

Renji answers with a strained voice, as he climbs out form under debris that was once the roof. "Ya I am, how 'bout you Shichigo, Hollow?" silence was all he got in return. "Hay! Hollow Ichigo, Shichigo are you guys ok or what?!" the redhead asked yelling out. The cloud blocking there vision was beginning to fade revealing a bug-like hollow at the other side of the room.

Urahara's blood red shield, he used to protect them all with dissipated. He attacked the hollow, before it could release another explosive blast. Renji began looking for all four components of Ichigo's self.

"Where is it?! Where did it go?!" the albino yelled. "Hay, wai' a minute where da' hell are we?" Hichigo asks looking around at the blank black space. "Welcome back." A deep solemn voice came from behind him. His eyebrow twitching uncontrollably, the Hollow turned to face his answer. "NONONONONONOOOO!! Not you, not here!"

'Zangetsu…!' Shichigo screeched as she glomped the placid Zanpakto spirit, nearly knocking him to the ground. '…We missed you…' She began but was interrupted. "Like hell I did, woman!" choosing to ignore the fuming Hollow she continued. '…It's nice ta be back, now maybe we can finish that conversation we were having before?'

Hichigo stormed up besides her, stomping every step and snarled at her. "Jus' who da hell do you think you are?!" he stood silent for a moment but the girl ignored him. She started the old conversation with Zangetsu. When it was obvious she was not going to answer he began yelling again. "How did ya manage ta pull me 'ere wit'cha?!"

Shichigo sighs and turns to face Hichigo, looking at him eye to eye. She then looks just above his head and gasps in horror. The albino lifts an eyebrow and asks. "Wha'?" she screeches in fear 'PINK DAFFODILS!!' **hisss** "Where?!" Hichigo asks growling from behind a Zangetsu shield. Zangetsu stands quietly looking at her smug grin as he feels the hollow behind him quivering.

"DAMN YOU, WOMAN!" Hichigo snarls at her, "Da wasn't funny!"

'It was to me, Hichi-kun!' She gleamed back at him giggling.

"I SAID DA WASN'T FUNNY!" he demands stomping out from behind Zangetsu, who is inching away smoothly.

'I don't care.' She answers calmly with her arms crossed over her chest. "What?!" He rages, puffing his irritation in her face. 'You heard me.' She growls low looking at her nails on one hand.

"WHAT?" the Hollow screeches loudly echoing his question around him. Shichigo sighs audibly growing more and more frustrated with her male counter part. 'It's probably yer fault anyway!' she growls at him.

"…" Hichigo stand silently with an unusual expression on his face conveying the guiltiness of his actions. 'It is isn't it? You…your keepen him asleep! It's your fault!'

She tackles him to the ground wrapping her hands around his throat, squeezing tightly, she continues yelling at him. 'Wake em up! Wake em up! Wake em up, NOW!'

"N-uun…choke …no…ake!" the Hollow sputters thrashing around trying to un-lodge the woman from her vice grip. 'Then die with an aneurism, you shit!' she yelled at him placing her hands palm down on his chest. His eyes immediately roll to the back of his sockets as his hormones flood his body and the pain raking him in a rush. He feels as though he's dying. 'You will wake him up…or this will kill you…' she fumed increasing her ability.

"Nu…no!" he refused; he was not going to back down to her! He was there first; he's stronger than she gives him credit for; he had kings body finally to himself all he had to do was get rid of this infernal wench!

He tried his best to remove the woman from him but his body refused to move do the pain her pleaser brought down on him.

'Now!' she demanded again starting a childish game of word war.

'Now!'

"No!"

'Now.'

"No."

'Now.'

"No."

'Now!'

"Nu…"

Shichigo released Hichigo as the hollow ejected his seed all over the inside of his hakama and releases a moanful sigh of relief.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" a drowsy voice echoes. Shichigo bolts up turning to face the newcomer with belated joy dripping and sparkling from her. 'ICHI-SAMA, YOU'RE AWAKE!'

"Who are you?" He asks looking her over noting that she looked just like him. Wait! Are those things breasts?! He mused to himself.

Before she could answer him the Hollow sprang up in an attempt to tackle the witch but landed on Ichigo instead. After the two of them blinked at one another they sprang to their feet. 'Where'd she go?' the hollow demanded looking everywhere. Ichigo glanced over to Zangetsu and asked. "Who was that supposed to be?"

Zangetsu looked at him calmly then asked. "Are you sure you want to know, Ichigo?"

The teen rubbed his neck "Well I guess so." The Zanpakto spirit nodded his head and simply explained. "_She_ was your Heart, Light, Joy, Happiness, Compassion, Admiration, Intellect, Love and your Lust." "My whaaat?" the teen asks.

Renji began yanking and throwing debris franticly looking for Ichigo, the Hollow and Shichigo panic starting to creep up he yells at Urahara "I can't find him!"

"Can't find who? Jeez, Renji you couldn't find anything if it bit you on the ass." "ICHIGO, you're awake!" the red head delighted loudly as the others gathered to see. "Ya, thanks for pointing that out, now would you mind GETTING OFF ME, YOU'RE HEAVY!"

End.

I hope you liked it. As I said before, I don't like this chapter much. I will return to fix it up, but for now, have fun and comment please.


End file.
